Primeiro de Abril
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Definitivamente, não havia dia pior que aquele maldito primeiro de abril. Mas ela descobriria que até mesmo as piores datas podiam ter um sabor especial. - HaoxAnna - Oneshot


_**Primeiro de Abril**_

Definitivamente, não havia dia pior que aquele _maldito_ primeiro de abril. Sempre odiara aquela _maldita_ data pelo simples fato de amarem pregar peças inúteis e sem sentido. Só que havia um _idiota_, em especial, que era perito em pregar aquelas _malditas_ peças.

Saiu de dentro da _Mercedes_, devidamente estacionada em duas – atente bem para o "duas" – vagas, e parou na porta do elevador. Olhou bem para os lados para certificar-se que estava sozinha, vestiu uma luva de borracha e apertou o seu botão.

Um, dois, dez, quinze minutos e nada de ele descer. Paciência nunca foi uma palavra que se enquadrava bem no vocabulário daquela loirinha. Mas subir quinze andares pela escada estava _completamente_ fora de cogitação.

"Só pode ser brincadeira..." Revirou os olhos, ainda alimentando as esperanças de que o elevador chegaria a qualquer momento.

"Problemas com o elevador, Anna?" Uma voz disse atrás de si. E, definitivamente, a voz de Hao Asakura era a última que ela queria ouvir naquele _péssimo_ inicio de manhã.

"Não, eu apenas estou _esperando_ que ele chegue ao som de minha voz." Olhou-o de maneira cortante e viu um sorriso formar-se nos lábios do executivo. "Não está vendo que essa droga tá emperrada?"

"Use as escadas, oras." Respondeu categoricamente, arrancando outro daqueles olhares de poucos amigos de Anna. "Ah, vai dizer que a _filhinha do papai_ não consegue subir quinze andares?" Vestiu um de seus sorrisos mais cínicos.

Claro que a cena não foi diferente daquilo que normalmente acontecia. O som do tapa ecoou por todo o estacionamento do prédio e Anna adentrou pelas escadarias de incêndio. Ela só havia se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: era _primeiro de abril._

E isso resultou em um banho de água fria que se deu pelo balde que estava devidamente instalado ali. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi ficar encolhida e em silêncio. A segunda, foi virar-se na direção que Hao estava e dar-lhe outro tapa. _A lendária esquerda._

E então ele voou longe, caindo no chão, e arregalou os olhos, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Aliás, ele entendeu poucos segundos antes de brigar com ela, porque caiu na gargalhada.

"Eu ia te perguntar por que me bateu, mas deixa pra lá!" Tentava conter o riso, sem sucesso, e ergueu-se do chão, ajeitando o terno.

"Pare de rir, seu idiota!" Anna disse entre dentes, mas percebeu que não adiantava falar com um idiota como ele. "Foi você quem fez isso, não é? Todos os _malditos_ anos você tem que fazer essas _malditas_ brincadeiras!"

"Ahn?" Hao arqueou as sobrancelhas e parou de rir no mesmo instante. "Como é que eu posso ter feito algo se cheguei _depois_ de você?"

"E quem mais teria _humor_ para fazer essas brincadeiras de mau-gosto, Hao Asakura? Quem teria _coragem_ de fazer isso com a _vice-presidente_ das Indústrias Kyoyama senão _você_, o favoritinho do meu pai, ahn?" Ela estava irritada. Visivelmente irritada. E, pelo visto, Hao havia se tornado o seu alvo.

"Pois é _exatamente_ por ser o queridinho do _seu_ pai que eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas!" Hao pareceu ofendido. "Acha _mesmo_ que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você, Anna? Conhecemos-nos desde o jardim da infância!"

"E você _sempre_ amou me aporrinhar, não é?" Revirou os olhos.

"Era o único jeito de você me notar, não é?" Retrucou, ainda ofendido.

"Eu, notar você? Sempre foi o garoto mais popular da escola, da faculdade ou de onde quer que fosse! Por que gostaria de ser notado por mim?!" Aproximou-se mais dele, já alterando o tom de voz.

"Por isso!" E sem esperar uma segunda resposta de Anna, Hao beijou-a, deixando a loirinha estática, sem reação.

Nos primeiros segundos ela não fez nada. Pouco tempo depois, tentou afastar-se. Depois, não resistindo aos encantos, se entregou ao beijo. Por último, se afastaram. Ela corada, ele sorrindo.

"Não foi você mesmo?" Perguntou, ainda corada.

"Não." Confirmou. "Eu teria sido mais original. Talvez escolhesse um balde com piche, demora mais pra sair." Cruzou os braços, mas acabou por olhá-la.

"Quando eu descobrir quem foi o desgraçado..." Já estava pronta para subir as escadarias, quando Hao lhe segurou pelo pulso. "O que foi agora?"

"Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer subir assim?" Apontou a camisa social dela. Transparente, completamente transparente.

Então ela corou mais ainda e tentou cobrir o corpo com os braços cruzados.

"Seja lá quem for que fez isso, tem bom gosto." Hao sorriu e tirou o paletó, jogando-o sobre os ombros de Anna. "Se quiser, eu falo pro seu pai que houve um imprevisto."

"Não precisa." Ela disse, ajeitando o paletó no corpo. "Nós ligamos para ele lá do meu apartamento."

"_Nós?_" Hao perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu sou a filha do presidente, faço o que bem entender." Piscou. "Além disso... você tem crédito comigo. Apenas por hoje." Puxou Hao pela mão e sorriu.

Ele, claro, não contestou.

E então Anna descobriu que _primeiro de abril_ não era um dia tão ruim assim.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies!

O tema desta vez era _Abril_ e eu quis fazê-lo antes de terminar o mês XD

Enfim.

Postarei mais ainda hoje!


End file.
